The Real You
by lozzlove
Summary: Hermione and Ron were together but all it did was hurt her. What happens when someone notices? M because i'm not that sure on the rating system yet. Warning: Mentions of abuse and swear words, also rape, if you blink you'll miss it. One Shot.First Fanfiction, be kind please.


**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does.  
****Warnings (As mentioned in Summary): Warning: Mentions of abuse and swear words, also rape, if you blink you'll miss it, abusive Ron.  
****I write this stuff for the enjoyment of whoever enjoys it. If you are going to write a review please make it a positive one that will actually help me to become a better writer.  
****Thanks**

_The Real You_

I swear I saw you, the real you. Your eyes, the pupils black as night softened and a fire burned bright and dangerous in their depths, the same colour as your hair. But in a second it was gone and you roughly pushed me away and stalked off down the corridor, leaving me broken and bruised.

I saw you around; sometimes I swore you were watching me. The slight raise of your eyebrows and the occasional smirk confirmed my suspicion. In time I slowly forgot, I no longer looked for you in the crowd and I no longer cried myself to sleep, well that was until you appeared again.

My broken body was almost healed and the emotional scars were fading. Staring into space and zoning out was a new hobby of mine. It was sunny and I was sitting alone staring. I soon came to realise there were eyes meeting mine. You smiled; a real smile that I thought reached your eyes. It didn't. It stopped, your brain turned dark and the smile turned cruel in an instant. You covered it well, but I still noticed but for some reason I wasn't afraid. I should have been…

We fell back into our old routine. The secret smiles and glances from you, meeting after class in abandoned classrooms, the small touches that no one else noticed, the small squeeze of your hand or a finger run through my hair. You whispered that you loved me and I said it back, not knowing whether I meant it or not, but it was just easier saying it than seeing the pain in your eyes, or the pain that would follow.

I became broken again. I stopped fighting against life, against the people in it. My strength left me. My zoning out became more frequent until I was more out of it than in. No one noticed the change though; well at least I thought no one had.

He watched so silently that I wasn't even aware. He saw the things that other's missed the hurt and emptiness inside of me. He saw how my spirit had disappeared, how I was no longer the golden girl, smart, funny and alive... He walked in on us one day. He was angry, so angry at you that he pulled out his wand, a truly dark curse formed on his lips. But you were too quick you pushed me in the curse's path. It hit me and I fell to the ground…

I woke up a lot later. I looked in the mirror at the new scars, mixing with the old. You walked in, took one look at my body and said "You bitch this is your fault. If you had noticed his attentions, none of this would have happened. But no matter I am done with you, you fucking little slut."

This time he got a clear shot. You fell to the floor crumpled in pain. "Don't you ever say that to her, you worthless piece of shit!" He kicked you hard and came over to me. I hadn't noticed the tears that had started to fall from my eyes. He hugged me so tightly, even as the nurse came in and smirked at you. She chucked you out of the hospital… You stared at me, begging for help that never came.

He started begging for forgiveness. He could see my scars and the pain he felt knowing that he had caused them was for him, unbearable. I reassured him it was okay. He hugged me tight and promised to never let me go.

_10 years later…_

I saw you, the real you, with a girl. Her scars were visible and the emptiness inside her was obvious. The ring on her finger I noticed, I felt sorry for her and I wished her luck as she caught my eye. I heard her speak as she walked past 'Why me Ron?' You just kept on walking by.


End file.
